Many vehicles incorporate auxiliary lighting assemblies that are used to supplement lighting provided by, for example, vehicle headlights. One such auxiliary lighting assembly is often referred to as a light bar.
The typical light bar mounts to an exterior of the vehicle above a windshield. The light bar is used to illuminate areas in front of the vehicle, which can help the operator of the vehicle navigate.
Off-road vehicles often include such light bars. When off-roading along a path, an operator turns on the light bar to illuminate the path, which helps an operator navigate and avoid obstacles. Light bars mounted to the exterior can be difficult to clean, and difficult to maneuver beneath obstacles.